


'The Archangel With No Face For A Face'

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts And Fuck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More like hurt/melodrama and insults, Prompt Fill, This isn't hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Imagine Person A leaning in to kiss Person B and accidentally headbutting them.</i>
</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A montage of Gabriel insulting Sam. And his head. <br/>The title is from Gabriel's new documentary on BBC THREE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Archangel With No Face For A Face'

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/137999783375/imagine-person-a-leaning-in-to-kiss-person-b-and) prompt.
> 
> In my defence I've been writing a pretty serious scene in my book and I needed to get my silly out in some way.

Silence envelopes the bunker as Sam makes the walk of shame from the kitchen freezer to where Gabriel is still sat on Sam's bed, looking off into the distance like he's contemplating how his life has reached this point. His nose is turned up, eyes pressed shut tight and hand blindly outstretched, waiting for the cold compress Sam had been retrieving. The hunter hands his boyfriend(?) - it feels weird to refer to an archangel as his boyfriend. Manfriend? Archangelfriend? Archangelmanfriend? - the icy block and takes a seat beside him, sinking down into the mattress. Gabriel's powers are drained, his ability to heal all but gone since his return from the dead which means he's having to deal with actual real pain for what could possibly be the first time in his life. Not that Sam isn't sure being stabbed in the heart by Satan isn't at all painful. 

"My mother warned me about men like you." Gabriel whispers, lifting the compress to his eyebrow where he holds it flush against the only slightly reddened skin. 

Sam raises a brow and tilts his head in the direction of the melodramatic angel. "You don't have a mother."

"Neither do you but I don't bring it up." He mutters and turns back toward Sam, golden eyes open now and glaring. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry." Sam smiles wide and leans in for another kiss, being careful not to, y'know, headbutt Gabriel this time. 

The archangel ducks out of the way and places a hand on his chest like he's deeply, deeply offended by Sam's actions. "You're  _sorry_? I could have been _killed_!"

"I accidentally headbutted you, Gabe. It's not like I went at you with holy fire."

"Are you aware of how large your head is?" Gabriel waves his free arm out to emphasize. It's in a way that says 'pretty fucking big, Sammy'. "The impact alone could have knocked the planet out of orbit. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Gabri-"

"I'm pretty sure the tremors have been recorded on the richter scale. We'll have to make a call to Yellowstone to check that fucking volcano hasn't gone off. Millions of lives could be at stake right now. The hair on my eyebrow may never point in the right direction again. After a collision like that, I'm surprised I've retained the ability to speak. I want the truth now, don't sugar coat it... how bad's the damage? Are we talking minor surgery or has my face been completely obliterated? Annihilated? Left beyond hope of repair? Will I get my own documentary on BBC THREE?"

Sam blinks slowly. "Are you done?"

There's another silence and Gabriel nods, placing the compress down on the desk beside Sam's bed. He turns back to his boyfriend and leans in. "You can kiss me now." Sam doesn't need to be told twice, mainly because he will do anything at this point to shut this asshole up. He presses his lips to Gabriel's, tipping his chin for access and kisses him gently. His thumb runs along the side of Gabriel's jaw and he smiles against his slightly open mouth. "Sammy?" Gabriel whispers and Sam noses the archangel's cheek to signal that he's heard him. "Will you pay for my facial reconstructive surgery?"


End file.
